


Your Passing Fame

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot Issei doesn't know about Archer.  Kink Bingo, for the square "anonymity."  June 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Passing Fame

From the way that Issei gravitated to Archer naturally, he almost thought that his old friend realized his identity, but no. There was no hint of recognition in his eyes, just honest admiration and good humor.

Archer would have been remiss in not using his knowledge of his friend to his advantage. He knew exactly how to get a rise out of Issei, and which subjects were better off avoided completely. In his past life, triggering a blush had been an accident, albeit a frequent one; now he could earn any reaction he wanted almost effortlessly.

In contrast, Issei knew nothing of him. His attempts at entertaining Archer usually met with mediocre results - not like when Archer honestly wanted to make him happy, and succeeded with flying colors. Every failure made him visibly more determined to get to know Archer, but nothing could compete with such a long friendship for intimate knowledge.

Well. Almost nothing.

Archer had known already that Issei was romantically interested in Shirou, and picked up fairly quickly that Issei was physically attracted to who Shirou had become. And for quite a while, that was all it was: something he knew, but had no intention of doing anything about. They hadn't been romantically involved before. On the other hand, Issei's signs of interest and intent became more and more clear to those who knew how to look for them: the rising flush on his cheeks when nothing seemed to prompt it, the small smiles turned his direction when he thought Archer wasn't looking, the effort he made to spend time with his new friend.

If Issei had known who Archer was, would he have held the same affection? It was doubtful. He'd done exactly what Issei told him not to: gotten hurt because of putting others ahead of himself. Issei would worry over him, of course, try to help. But the traits Issei had so admired in Shirou were simply no longer there, and that would have hurt and frustrated him.

Instead, Issei merely treated Archer as a very handsome new friend. It was interesting to watch - the getting to know you questions, the fumbling explanations, the feeling about for what they had in common - when you didn't need to be concerned about it, already having all the answers.

It was on one dark evening that Archer realized that Issei was going to kiss him about thirty seconds before he did it.

Even if he hadn't known that this was Issei's first time, the fumbling, awkward kisses would have made it clear. It was clear that he was trying, and knew a little of the basics - the barely successful attempt at leaving a hickey on his neck was endearing. He fumbled at getting Archer's clothes off and even struggled at taking off his own.

The skin revealed to Archer was nothing new - he'd seen it as they changed for gym, when it didn't have much meaning to him. Issei, on the other hand, was reverent of the new sights before him, treating him far too gently for his tastes. Issei had always been the more sentimental one, of the two, particularly when it came to Shirou.

Issei still kept his lube in the same place, good. He wasn't sure exactly why he remembered where he stumbled upon it while visiting, but it was helpful. At Issei's bewildered expression and stammering question, Archer merely smirked and went on with it.

Issei would never know what he'd shared with the man in front of him. The person he'd stolen lunch from, brought fruit to when he was sick, walked home, cared about more than any other friend. As far as he was aware, this was just his new friend Archer, who knew a little too much about him for the little time they'd spent together. And this was the person he wanted to have pressed inside of him, laying warm kisses on his bare skin. But that was all.

Archer had no intention of letting him know anything more.


End file.
